Drawing your love
by AmTheLion
Summary: A SASUKE ONE SHOT! one of my old once from quizilla. Enjoy


**AmTheLion:** Ok so this is one of the one shots I wrote for a user at (.beautiful.rose.)  
I thought I should upload it here, so others can read it too. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters, I do however own this one shot.

**Signs used:**  
"text" (person talking)  
/text/ (person thinking)

* * *

**Drawing your love  
(a Sasuke one shot)**

Sitting in the grass by the training field, you find yourself drawing again. But you always do. The thing is what you're drawing. Usually you draw whatever comes to your mind or what you see. Today it's different. You do draw what you see, but it's who you're drawing that's so special. Because on the training field only a hundred feet away from you, is no other than Uchiah Sasuke. Your pen makes soft and hard lines, slowly but accurately, creating an image of him in your sketch book. As he's training you continue perfecting your drawing. /Luckily neither Sakura or Ino is here to see this/ you think with a little smile as you gently put shadows on your drawing. Every now and then you glance up at Sasuke to get a detail correct. The drawing is turning out to be quite good, even if he is a moving object. He throws a few kunais and hits every target he was aiming for. You smile and keep drawing. What you don't know is that he's aware of your glances and movements.

The drawing is almost finished, when a dark shadow comes over you. A bit irritated that the person is blocking your light you glare up at the person. But the glare is replaced by surprise and a light blush when you find it's Sasuke. He stands there looking down on your drawing. Gently he reach out his hand, and without saying anything asks to see your work. Blushing more deeply you hand him your book without a word. For a moment he just looks at his drawing, then he looks at the others. You notice him smile of some of them. Like the one of Naruto-kun eating ramen, or Kiba playing with Akamaru. The one of a sleeping Shikamaru, with Choji eating chips besides him. And the one of Ino in the flower shop, or Sakura with the cherry blossom threes. You drawn almost all of your friends, even Shino with his bugs.

He hands you the sketch book back."They're good." He says with a smile. "You- oh…em…thank you." You're still blushing, but he just returns to his practice without another word. You look after him not believing he gave you a real compliment. Then you smile happily to yourself and continue finishing your drawing.

* * *

A little later you're walking down the streets of Konoha. "Hi Mitsukai!" You turn around as you hear someone shout your name, and see Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto come running towards you. "Oh hi guys". "What you doing?" Naruto asks as they reach up to you. "I was thinking of drawing the village from the look out." You say as you start walking again. "Cool can we join you?" Kiba asks and follows. "Sure" You say with a smile.

You're drawing the village as the boys play around behind you. Then you see Sasuke walk true the streets under you. You smile to yourself and remember how he complimented you earlier. 

/He's so misunderstood. He can be nice if he only wants./ You think as you follow him with your eyes until he disappears into a shop. You sight and continue your drawing as the guys sit down besides you and watch you finish it. "You're so good at drawing Mitsukai. I put the drawing you made of Akamaru in a frame and put it in my room. Even my family think it's great." Kiba say with a smile. You smile back not taking your eyes of your drawing.

You often make drawings for people in the village, they sometimes pay you for it too. But mostly you do it as a hobby. Your apartment is a total mess with half finished and complete drawings in piles all around. Notes with ideas is spread everywhere, on the wall, the tables, the fridge even the mirrors. You have about 10 full sketch books with drawings and many new once so you always have one in hand. You have small once and big once. You have pencils and paint, colors and pens. Everything a true artist needs you have somewhere in the mess of an apartment. But even if others can't see it, you have a system in your mess and you know exactly where everything is.

* * *

The night is approaching and as you head for your apartment you see Sasuke come out of another street and walk in front of you. You take a deep breath and hurry up on his side. "Hi Uchiah" He takes a quick glance at you."Hi" is his only reply. You walk besides each other in silence. You look up at the sky. The lowering sun colors it in many beautiful colors. /It would be a great drawing if I could get Sasuke to pose for me with this background. Maybe I can ask him./ You glance over at him. "em….Uchiah…I mean…Sasuke…" you start, hesitatingly. "What?" he asks firmly. "Would you let me draw you with this sky?" He stops and looks at you for a moment. His face shows no expression what so ever. "Where you want to be?" He looks away from you as you can't help but smile. "I know a place where the light should be perfect."

A little later his standing there in front of you, in the position you asked him to hold. Quickly you sketch down his figure and then go over it with colors, making it more alive and passionate. All the time he stands still just watching you draw. When you're finally done the sun has almost gone down. With a deep blush you turn your sketch book to show him the results. A short moment he seems surprised, then he gives you a light smile. "You really are good at this." You blush and thank him. And then he follows you home, again without any of you saying anything. But it's not needed, because Uchiah Sasuke is following you home.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** yeh that was it. Hope you liked it.

**Please leave a review** (it's possible without being a member)


End file.
